The Prophesy
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally reunites after being seperated for over a year, but after a fatal shot the Doctor loses her but realized there's more to Rose then reach the eye. And Is Rose really gone? What does Rose has to do with a old Time Lord Prophecy?
1. LongWaited Reunion

When she saw the Doctor standing outside the Tardis, with his backside facing her as he was talking to Donna. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, felt her own feet started feel like bricks all of a sudden, she couldn't move them, she felt like she was paralyzed from her knees down to her feet. Praying that when he did noticed her, her feet would be willing to let her move.

She just stood there just watching the two talking, not a few feet from where she was standing at. Then she noticed that Donna was the first to notice her standing there in the street. Then slowly, the Doctor turned around and finally saw her. The expression on his face was priceless. After a few moments of nothing, a huge smile appeared on the Time Lord's face as he started running towards her.

Without thinking of anything else, Rose started running down the empty dark street, wanted so badly to be in the warm arms of the Doctor, her Doctor.

"Rose" he was calling out happily, with a huge grin on his face as he hurried along the street getting closer to her every minute.

"Doctor" she said as she did the same as she hurried towards them, with a bright smile on her face, the first smile she had ever since her separation from the Doctor a year ago.

They continued to run towards each other until they immedately stopped inches away from each other. Both of them breathing heavily, as their eyes locked on to each other and nothing else.

"Hello" was the only words that came out of the Doctor's mouth as he continued to soak in her appearance in front of him.

"Hello, Doctor" applied Rose as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

They stay like that until the Doctor pulled Rose close to him and deeply kissed her without any warning. Then after what feel like forever, they pulled out of their kiss.

"Rose Tyler, I love you"

"I'm so sorry i didn't tell you how i felt about you sooner." he said as he held her tight in his arms.

Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"Doctor, we got a second chance to be together, don't let this opportunity slip away from us again." she said as she got on to her tip of her toes and kissed him on his mouth. He smiled at what she said and then pulled her into a deeper kiss.

While the Doctor and Rose enjoyed their joyous reunion, not knowing that their happy reunion, will turn to the worse.

After separating again from their 2 nd kiss, the Doctor hinted to go join Donna and really introduced Rose to the his newest companion. They started walking up the street, both holding each other hands as if it was the right thing to do. They continued walking towards the Tardis, both glimpsing at each other, both with huge grins on their faces as they walked.

Suddenly out of nowhere, something fired from the hidden shadows from a local alleyway, and hit Rose in the back. Making her body fall to the ground face first.

"Rose!!" screamed the Doctor as he caught her before her body could hit the pavement.


	2. Painful Goodbye

Note: Please don't kill me for what i am about to do to Rose but who said she'll doesn't come back. She one of the main characters in this story, so off course she'll be back and better then ever. I don't own DW or anything from that world, i do own the plot of this story.

* * *

The Doctor, after checking over the shot wound on her back, he knew she needed medical attention immediately, so without hesitation, he picked up Rose's unconscious body and held on her body very close in his arms as he hurried as fast as he could going up the steep street, trying to get to the Tardis before who or what ever shot Rose could aim at them again.

Donna was talking to Jack, to appeared a few moments after The Doctor ran to unite with his Rose. Both of them were deeply in conversation when they heard his footsteps heading their way.

"Finally you came back I thought I had to go down there to bring..." Jack said before he saw what was in the Doctor's arms. Donna noticed that the coloring from both men's face had turned pale.

"Rose...What happened to her, Doc?" Jack said worriedly as he came up closer to the Time Lord and the injured Rose.

"She was shot though her back, that's all i know right now but right now we need to get her to the medical bay in the Tardis to see what the internal damage have been done to her." applied the Doctor as the door to the Tardis immediately opened by itself as if she all ready knew what was going on, and so the worried Time Lord went inside carrying Rose's body in his arms. Jack and Donna followed before the door shut closed by itself.

The Doctor immediately layed Rose's body on a medical bed as soon as he stepped into the Medical Bay. He grabbed a scanner that was built into the wall next to Rose's bed, and he started scanning her body with it.

"So what the verdict on her, Doctor?" said Donna as she leaned against the wall near Rose's bed, just leaning there, watching as her friend frantically turn Rose to her side, with the careful help of Jack, and then started cutting the clothing that surrounded the wound.

"The wound is too deep, the shot hit very close to her heart." said the Doctor, who tears started forming in his eyes, knowing the truth that he couldn't do anything, and they are about to watch the love of his life die. He just couldn't say anything to his two companions about it just yet.

"It's looks horrible, Doctor, can you fix her?" questioned Jack as he let his fingers brushed over his friend's back wound. Then Jack's blue eyes lifted from Rose's back up to the Doctor's face. Tears were very close to coming down the Time Lord's checks and then Jack gulped hard after sensing the truth from the way hurtful look on his friend's face.

"She isn't going to make it, isn't she?" said Jack hoarsely as he turned his attention back to the dying Rose on the medical bed.

"Doctor" said a familiar voice coming from the medical bed.

"We're here. Rose" said the Doctor as he and Jack helped her lay back on her back trying to make her comfortable. By the way she was looking at all three of them, she knew she was dying. Tears started coming down her checks as she quench in pain as she started feeling the full pain from the shot in the back.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor" she said hoarsely as the Doctor got down onto his knees, holding her hand as Jack did the same on to opposite side of the her bed.

"I finally found you and now I'm about to lose you again, this time permanently." said Rose as she used her hand and brushed away the tears coming down from his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I am so" before the Doctor could finish his sentence, he felt Rose's lips on his. He easily give in to the kiss. They were like that for a few moments before Rose let go and turned her attention to Jack.

"Hi Jack it's good to see you again." she said before quinching in pain again. Donna noticed that even good old Captain Jack was fighting the tears. but at the end, even he was crying too.

"Rose, I missed you so much you been a great friend to me." he said as tears came down his cheeks.

"Dido" was the only word Rose applied as she smiled at him and then back at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry that i didn't really get to know you, Donna even after the events that ended us here." said Rose as she watched as the second woman in the room finally came up to the bed.

"I'm sorry i didn't get to meet you in other way, I heard quite a lot of stories from the Doctor about you." she said smiling down at Rose.

"He did? Where they good or bad stories?" Rose said before quinching in pain again.

"The good ones of course, how you save him, how you saved the world, that sort of stuff." said Donna.

Rose tried to laugh but she couldn't. She knew her time was up as her body started giving in to the sensation she started to feel since she woke up in the Tardis.

She used the last of her strength to look at her two men that came into her life, and her new friend, she smiled slightly before taking her last breath and closed her eyes. Her hand rolled off from the edge of the bed and was now hanging down.

"Rose" screamed the Doctor as he pulled her body into his arms as he cried hysterically into her chest. Donna went into Jack's opened arms and both of them started crying.

"Rose" said Jack before looking away from Rose's body in sadness.

While the three grieved over their recently deceased friend, a strange ancient like birthmark on the back of Rose's neck started to glow.


	3. Rose's Birthmark

* * *

To the Doctor, it felt like days had passed since Rose's death, except in real life it was only an hour, He had to force himself with all his might to let go of her body and laid her back down to the medical bed. Jack watched sadly as the Doctor started turning off the heart monitor that was attached to Rose, and then the scanner that he used to scan her. The three of them looked at Rose one more time before they headed out of the Medical Bay. The Doctor took one more heartwretching look of Rose's body and then turned off the lights in the room and then shut the door behind him.

Donna and Jack watched as the Doctor slowly started walking though a unfamiar hallway. Then watched as the Time Lord opened one of the rooms and then heard a door closed.

"Poor Doctor, he must of really been in love her." said Donna as she leaned against one of the railings.

"Yes he really did even before this regeneration, I seen it back when i was still traveling with them." said Jack as he sat down on the cushion captain's chair.

"So now what would we do, should we wait until he comes out, if he even comes out? applied Donna as she turned her attention to Jack.

Before Jack could answer her question, the Doctor came running back where they were, and headed back towards the Medical Bay without stopping to say something to them.

Both Jack and Donna looked at each other and then both ran after the crazy Time Lord.

"Doctor what's going on? What's happening?" asked Donna as they caught up with him in the Medical Bay of the Tardis. They found him looking at something in the back of Rose's neck.

"If she has that birthmark and it's growing then that means..." he said talking to himself not noticing that Jack and Donna was in the same room as he was.

"Doctor, what birthmark? What growing? What are you talking about?" asked Jack as he tried to follow the Time Lord's crazy babbling.

Then the Doctor looked up at the Ex-Con Time Agent and his companion.

"Check behind Rose's neck" said the Doctor as he watched Jack carefully as Jack went over to Rose's body and check behind her neck, noticing the growing birthmark.

"There's this weird looking birthmark and it's growing so what's up with that?" said Jack looking confused.

"So with up with that? This means Rose isn't dead." said the Doctor excitedly.

"What do you mean she isn't dead?" questioned Donna.

"Please tell us everything you know about this "mysterious birthmark of Roses", would you, Doc?" questioned Jack as he and Donna went and sat down on an other medical bed.

"That birthmark behind Rose's neck is a clear sign of a old Time Lord Prophesy that dates way back centuries ago, way before my time." said the Doctor as he looked down sadly at Rose's lifeless body.

"So what does Rose have to do with this Time Lord Prophesy, I mean if it's a Time Lord prophesy, should it be having to do with a Time Lord or Lady instead of a simple human girl?" questioned Jack.

"I really don't know Jack, this book barely have any information on this Prophesy as it is, and this is the only book on the Tardis that even mentions this." said the Doctor as he flipped though the book that was in his hands, trying to find as much information that he could once again.

"Then where do we go to find more infomation?" questioned Donna.

She looked at Jack and then at the Doctor. Then an idea came to mind.

"What about the Library you took me to while back? The world with all those books." said Donna.

Donna's idea came to the Doctor's mind, and a huge grin appeared on the Time Lord's face.

"Donna you are brilliant." he said coming over to her and give her a huge hug.

"I glad i could help" she said smiling as she was glad she could help her friend in anyway she could.

"Then the Library we go." said Jack excitedly as he got up and went over to Rose's body.

"We'll figure this Prophesy of yours, Rose, if you could hear me, just hang on." said Jack as he held Rose's right hand in his.

"Let go to this library you talked about." said Jack as Donna came up and she explained about the library to him as they walked out, leaving the Doctor alone with Rose's body.

"I don't know what going on with you, Rose, but i promise we'll figure it out somehow." he said bending down and kissed her on her lips before he left the room. Not knowing, as he left, the Prophecy was already rolling into motion.


	4. The Old Book

While the Doctor, Jack and Donna were flying though space in the Tardis heading towards their destination. Rose's journey was just beginning.

"Rose Tyler" said various of voices that was heard loudly though Rose's head as she found herself standing in the middle of a dark place, where the only light is directly on her.

"Who's there?" Rose replied back as she tried to look past the darkness that surrounds her.

"It's Time" said the loud voices again.

"Time for what, die?" "Been there, done that." applied Rose.

"No, it's time for you to start your journey and full-fill your destiny." said a young female voice.

"What destiny? How can I fill this destiny or what ever you call it if me and my cold body is dead."

"Your body isn't dead, Rose Tyler, it's just going under construction right now." said a young male voice.

"Construction for what?"

"Your human body will not be able to survive what you are about to be going though." said a familiar male voice.

"So I have to wait until my body is done?" she asked. A few seconds later she heard them applied to yes.

"What is this propercy I was "created" to do anyway?" questioned Rose as she tried to figure out more about her destiny.

...

* * *

The Doctor, Donna and Jack quickly left the Tardis as soon as they landed. They knew that Rose's life or what going on with her, is extremely important and they needed to find out as much as they could in such little time to find it.

"If anybody finds any information about this Prophecy, come and get me immediately." said the Doctor before the three of them splitted up and went different ways. Several hours had passed, after going though several of millions of books that only mentions the prophecy that they already knew about. The Doctor sighed sadly as they started putting back the books back into the selves. While putting some books away on his side, Jack noticed a old looking book he must have forgotten to check on the way bottom selves. He bent all the way down and picked up the old dusty book.

"Let's see what you have." he said to himself as he opened the book and started flipping though the pages. He immediately stopped when he saw the ancient looking writings on the worn out pages.

"Donna, go tell the Doctor to get his butt over here, I think I found something he need to read." yelled Jack as he waved the book into the air, so Donna could see from the opposite side of the huge gap between him and her. Donna got Jack's message as she hurriedly put the book in her hand and put it back on the selves before taking off to find the Doctor.

"What did you find now?" said the Doctor as he held on to one of the rolling stairs that he was on, knowing quite well it was either Donna or Jack, must of found something else to do with this damn prophecy. He felt like every time he's two friends comes to him with any information his hopes rises before it pops after finding no new information that they already knew.

"Jack found this old book while going though differet selves, he says he must of missed this book and notices it was different then the other books." said Donna as she tipped her head up to watch the Doctor sighing before heading down the stairs.

"Let's go check Jack's book, shall we?." he said as both of them started walking towards Jack.

"So what's up with this book of yours, Jack?" said the Doctor as he and Donna walked up to his area. Jack looked up from the book he was going though, there were a confused expression on the ex-con Time Agent. The Doctor had started looking worried on his face after watching the expression on Jack's face.

"I think this book has what we been looking for but i can't translate the words in this book." he could only say as he handed the book to the Time Lord.

"These book is definitely Gallifreyian." said the Doctor as he flipped though the worn out pages.

"So what does it say about this Prophesy of yours, Doctor?" questioned Donna as she looked over and saw a few of the old writings on the pages. She couldn't make the words out.

"Give me a mintue." said the Doctor as he flipped though the pages, reading every word quickly until he stopped at a certain page.

"Your right Jack" said the Doctor as he looked up to his dark hair companion.

"Then this is the book we are looking for?" questioned Jack as he watched as the Doctor read though a few pages, a huge grin appeared on the Time Lord's face.

"Yes it is but there are some parts of the language here I'm having trouble translating, it's older then myself." applied the Doctor as he down in a nearby chair, as Jack and Donna waited patiently as the Doctor reads.

* * *

"Are you telling me that I'm changing into something else?" questioned Rose as she was having trouble accepting that her body and mind was physically and mentally changing.

"For the sake of our future and yours, yes." said a gentle yet stern female's voice.

"What do you mean for my future?" What happens to my future?" asked Rose worriedly after hearing the tone from the female voice she was talking too.

"We can't tell you all of it but we can tell you that you would be happy until your end of days." said different female voice.

"I have one more question, will my "wonderful" future, will the Doctor be in my future?" she said looking around in the dark, still couldn't see who she was talking too.

"Sorry we can't tell you that." said a familar male voice.

Rose crossed her arms together across her chest with a disappointment look on her face.


	5. The New and Improve Rose Tyler Part 1

Jack and Donna knew something big was going on after their friend suddenly got up from his chair and just takes off towards the Tardis without any a word to either of them. They looked at each other for a second and then took off running after the Doctor. When they arrived inside the Tardis, they found him in the medical bay, sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to Rose's body, holding her hand in his.

"What did the book tell you about this whole prophecy issue? And why it have to do with our Rose?" asked Jack as he stepped into the room.

"Rose's body and spirit is changing physically and mentally." was the only words the Doctor could say as he looked down at the somewhat looking dead Rose.

"What is she changing into?" asked Donna as she walked in as both men spoke.

The Doctor looked up at his two companions and gives them a small smile.

"Gallifreyan""

"What?" said Jack and Donna at the same time, both astounded that the woman who he adore is changing into the same species as him.

"What?Why?How?" was the only words that came out of Jack's mouth as he came and sat down on the medical bed that was closest to Rose's body.

"The Prophesy foretold how that Gallifrey was going to fall, and they foretold that only one person, one female from other world, will arise up from out of nowhere and bring the world of the Time Lords and it's people back to it's rightful, magnificent state."

"And your people knew it and just overlooked it?" questioned Donna as she sat down next to Jack.

"Yes they did, almost the whole population did, The Time Lord Council back at those times, thought it was just a myth, just before the Time War took place." applied the Doctor as he brushed his hand against the somewhat cold skin of Rose's checks.

"So how long will her change be?" questioned Jack as he changed the subject as he looked over Rose's body, still convincing himself that Rose was coming back and she'll be different.

"I really don't know."

"Did the book tell you an estimated time that she'll wake up?" questioned Donna. The Doctor just sakes his head as if he was telling her no.

"So we just wait until she comes back to the living?" asked Jack.

"Yeah that all we can do for now." said the Doctor.

...

* * *

"So my destiny is turning into a Gallifreyan and somehow bring back his home world of Gallifrey?" she asked.

"Yes but how you do that we can not tell." said the familiar voice again.

"That's just great, so how am I supposed to save that world if I'm stuck in my own head?" she said as she pouted, didn't care if any of these "mystery voices" were watching her.

"Patience, Miss. Tyler, soon you will be reunited with your improved body and with your darling Doctor." said a female voice.

Rose sticks her tongue out before getting comfortable on the floor as thoughts of being again united again with her Doctor.

"What a girl to wouldn't do to be with the one she loves." She said yawning feeling very tired so suddenly with no warning she fell sideways and was fast asleep before her body could hit the floor.

As she slept quietly on the floor, Rose's spirit has started glowing fiercely around her, Rose continued to sleep deeply, as her spirit transformed into a golden sphere and then suddenly disappeared out of thin air.

Then a few seconds later, the golden sphere reappeared back in the Medical Bay of the Tardis. Jack, Donna, and the Doctor were nowhere to be seen as they must have proceeded to other room somewhere in the Tardis. The sphere went over and went straight away to Rose and merge with Rose's body. A few minutes after the golden sphere merged with the body, Rose's fingers started moving slowly by their selves.


	6. The New and Improve Rose Tyler Part 2

**Note: 10 Hits yeah. Thanks for reviewing. Here is the second Part of The New and Improve Rose Tyler. **

After patiently waiting for several days for Rose to wake up, Donna decided to take the Doctor out for some fresh air, after recently landed on some beautiful world, to take his mind off of Rose, or a least, she thought a good change of atmosphere would help him unwind from worry. Jack volunteer to stay behind inside the Tardis, give his word to the Doctor he'll keep his eye on Rose and would contact him immediately if Rose did come around. Knowing quite well that Jack would be there for Rose when she wakes up was to some extent gave him a reassuring composure, as he and Donna left the blue police box and went and see the beautiful scenery of the planet up-close.

As Donna and the Doctor walked towards the silver tropical forest that was close proximity to the Tardis, Jack enters the Medical Bay for the fourth time that day, and sat in the empty chair next to Rose's body. He first made himself comfy; then he opened the book he obtains from the Tardis library.

It had been nice and quiet inside the medical bay for a while now, as the only sounds that were heard was humming sounds from the Tardis. Jack was flipping a page over to continue his reading when he heard moaning sounds coming from Rose. He immediately got closer to her hoping to hear the moaning sounds again hoping to be right before giving the Doctor a call. After hearing the moaning sounds again, Jack was about to go give the Doctor a call, but before he could leave the Medical Bay, he heard the doctor's name called.

"Doctor" said Rose roughly.

"Rose" he said as he rushed to her side. He was so glad he could see her beautiful tan colored eyes once more.

"I so delighted to see those beautiful eyes of yours once again, gorgeous." he said smiling down at her. Rose smiled back.

"Jack" she said as she raised her right arm up and her hand rested on his right cheek.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked as she looked around and was surprised and hurt that he wasn't at her side when she finally did woke.

"We didn't know when you will wake up, so to help the Doctor relax more, Donna took him down to a local settlement not far from here." said Jack as he came and sat down next to her once again.

"What do you mean he needed to relax more?" she said turning her face towards her friend.

"It's a long story" said Jack.

"I'm not going anywhere right, now am I?" she smiled. Jack smiled back and begun to tell her what happened after she died.

The Doctor was amaze that he found himself really enjoying himself as they strolled though the typical forest. They were having a great time pointing at bizarrely yet exquisite animals that kept popping out, until the cell phone in the Doctor's pocket started ringing. The Doctor quickly pulled the device out of his right pocket and opened the phone to see who it was. Tardis name appeared on the caller ID. Then the Doctor pushed the green button to answer the call.

"Jack, She's a wake isn't she?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks. Donna paused and turned around to face him puzzled in why he stopped.

A huge grin appeared on the Time Lord's face after what Jack had told him about Rose. After hanging up and putting the phone back into his pocket, he looked at Donna. She knew instantly that Rose had woken up by the way of the wide smile of his face.

"Let's go to her." was the only words Donna said as they turned around and headed back to the Tardis.

Both of them stayed quiet as they reached the blue box and entered it quickly. As soon as they got inside, Jack came out of nowhere waiting for them.

"She's waiting for you Doc." he said as he watched as the Time Lord passed him before he turned around and thank the ex-time agent before jogging the rest of the way towards the Medical Bay.

As he entered the Medical Bay, he saw Rose sound asleep on the Medical Bed. He watched her as he stand there with a loving impression on his face and then a huge grin appeared.

"Rose, My Rose" he said quietly to himself.


	7. Difficult Choice

As the man in the brown striped suit leaned against the entrance way to the Medical Bay, as he quietly watches Rose sleep. The Doctor knew the tight barriers around both of his hearts that separates him and Rose from getting way too close, were crumbling down. He knew that he loved her with every fiber of his body, and how dangerously close that he just wanted to take her and never let her go. And yet unhappily he knew, he can't have her with this life he leads, traveling though time and space, even though she was now same as he is but she had a greater destiny ahead of her and it doesn't involved him. He was meant to be alone, nobody to love him or love back except for his ship. He was about to force himself out of the Medical bay when he heard his name called out.

"Doctor" said a familiar voice coming from the medical beds. He turned around and saw Rose awaken as she sat up in bed.

"Rose" he said with such profound emotion that it wounded him inside, quite knowing what he has to do even it means it hurting him inside. He came over to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

Rose sense something in the Doctor had changed by the way he was looking at her. And she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant at all.

Before either could say something, Rose recently noticed that her chest felt heavier all of a sudden as if it was heavier then she used to. It felt like she was carrying bricks inside her.

"What is this new sensation I feel inside my chest?" she said as she put her hand over her right heart. Then she noticed something she never felt before... It felt like another heart beat. She looked up at the Doctor speechless as she looked at him and then down at her chest again.

"I feel two heart beats." she said as she looked up at the Doctor again hoping that he could explain what was happening to her.

"Rose you changed physically and in the next few days, so is your mental health." he said trying his hardest not to show any unsuitable emotion from her.

Then she felt she wasn't alone in her head anymore, she felt something like a buzz feeling in the back of her mind for some reason.

"Why do I have this buzz feeling in the back of my head now, I never felt this before?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead as if she had a bad headache.

"Your body had undergone a major makeover, and now it's starts function the same way as mine does." said the Doctor.

Rose looked at the Doctor in an odd way as if she didn't get in what he had just said to her.

The Doctor knew that the brilliant intelligence of his people will surface in her mind shortly, until then he needed to tell her what happen to her in a way she would be familiar with.

"You know that birthmark behind your head?" he query

"Yeah the one with the strange markings and symbols?" she applied.

"That's the one." he said.

"It seems that your birthmark was a predestined Time Lord Prophesy, and you have just gone though the first segments of your fated prophesy that was had already been laid out for you."

"What?" Rose said having a difficult time consider in what he was telling her.

"And there's more, it said that you will be changed forever as your body will become the same kind of the world that you would be destined to bring back." he said sounded pleased and excited about what happening to her.

"Did you know about what been going on with me? She asked sounded a little uneasy and exhausted at the same time.

"About your destiny? No at first, but we recently found out more about it." he said looking at her.

"What do you mean more about it?" she said sounded alarmed.

The Doctor explained to her about Him, Jack and Donna found this book as they were looking for answers on a different world, he told her what the Prophecy was about, and what it meant to his people, and how they foretold about his world being destroyed, and about her, and sort forth.

"Now I getting more then just a headache." she said as she lay her head back down on the pillow as she couldn't take any more of the information he had told her.

"Get some rest, Rose, we could talk more about it later." he said as he got up from his chair and watched as Rose doze off again.

* * *

…

Later that same night after finishing dinner, Jack had found the Doctor sitting alone in the Tardis library, staring at a built-in fireplace that already have a fire going.

"Huh Doctor?" Jack said trying to get the lonely man attention. And he did as the Doctor turned his head to face him.

"Come in, Jack" said the Doctor as he watched his friend enter and sat in the comfortable chair next to his.

"What can I do for you this evening?" he said giving him his famous smile.

"It's not for me it's for you" said Jack.

"Huh, what do you mean Jack?" puzzled the Doctor.

"Well ever since Rose came back to us today, it seems that your feelings for Rose have changed suddenly, so what's going on?" he said with a stern expression on his face.

The Doctor stayed quiet as he sat back into his chair and watch as the fire burn in the fireplace.

Jack noticed the face expression on the Doctor's face as the Time Lord was either staring at the fire or into nothing.

"OK what's going on with you?" Jack said as he got down to the point of his concern for his friend.

"It's hard to explain right now." spoke the Doctor as the Time Lord brushes through his hair with his right hand.

"What is it to explain? I seen how both of you look at each other."

The Doctor looked at his friend with a sad expression on his face and sighed softly. He suddenly got up from his chair and headed towards the door before turning around to face Jack once again.

"She won't need me anymore after she brings back Gallifrey, she'll be too busy with other things and such, to spend time with me. So I going to stop this thing between her and me before it gets to complicated and hurtful." said the Time Lord before he left a speechless Jack Harkness in the library alone.


	8. Some Girl Talk

_Jack Harkness was so fed up with the Doctor, he was on the verge to squeezing the life out of the Time Lord, and it wasn't funny. After watching the Doctor several times staggering his hardest not to follow on his deep undeniable feelings for Rose. After the most recent struggle, the Doctor parked himself on the captain's chair as a dishearten Rose went and disappeared into the deeper parts of the Tardis. Donna in her opinion thought if the heavy friction between the couple continues, she laugh herself silly if both of them combust due to their attraction for each other. _

_While good old Captain Jack tempt again of trying to knock some sense into the Time Lord, while he does that, Donna went to find Rose and see if she could help the recently reborn Time Lady in anyway she could. Donna came up to her bedroom where the bedroom door was only half closed. She knocked on the door and heard Rose's voice to enter the room. So the red hair woman entered the pink room. _

_"Hello Donna" said Rose as she lay on her bed staring up at ceiling of her room._

_Donna sat down on the edge of Rose's queen size bed and took a glimpse of the room._

_"Nice room" she applied._

_"Thanks" _

_"I know why you're here and I just don't know what I'm going to do with him." spoke Rose as she sat up and stared at Donna._

_"Give him other chance." said Donna. _

_"I don't know, I truly thought he wanted me when we reunited before my demise." _

_"I know he definitely wanted you and still does, Rose, as soon as I started traveling with him, he wouldn't stop talking about you it was getting on my nerves." _

_Rose smiled lightly._

_"You should have seen him the moment after you died, he just feel apart just like that." Donna said with the snap of her fingers._

_Rose wasn't expecting her death would hurt him that deeply. Maybe he did beyond no doubt love her after all. _

_"Thank you for telling me this, Donna" Rose said as she got off her bed and stared down at her. _

_"It's no problem; you two deserve to be happy after what you two have been gone though." _

_Rose smiled and started to move towards the door before Rose's eyes started glowing in a bright color with her hair blowing away from her face. Donna started getting scared when Rose turned her head to her._

_"It's time for my prophesy to full-fill its destiny." said Rose before she disappeared out of thin air without warning. As soon as Rose disappeared, Donna rushed ran out of the room in a panic and ran though the halls of the Tardis and then quickly hurried up the mental stairs. _

_"She gone." shriek Donna as she joined Jack and the Doctor. _

_"Who's gone, Donna?" asked Jack._

_"Rose did this glowing thing with her eyes and then just disappeared into thin air." said Donna as she leaned against the Tardis trying to calm down and catch her breath._

_"Rose's gone?" _

_Both Jack and Donna noticed the confused and yet worried look on the Doctor's face. He looked like he was trying to figure out something._

_"Donna, tell me everything that happened between the two of you." _

_"We were having a nice chat before she got up and went all glowing and then disappeared." _

_Jack looked at the Time Lord worriedly._

_"Is this part of the prophesied that Rose is in?" _

_Then something hit Donna immediately._

_"She did say something about time to full-fill her prophesy right before she disappeared." _

_The Doctor just froze in place quite knowingly what will happen and his hearts started feeling more heavily then usual. _

_"Rose has gone off to full-fill her birthright."_

_The color on Jack's face seemed too disappeared after hearing what the Doctor had just said._

_"You mean?" _

_"The World of the Time Lords will soon rise again." _


End file.
